事故
by gezijun
Summary: 一开始他们只是在攻击对方。


一开始他们只是在攻击对方。batman抓住Joker向他踢过来的腿，握着那几乎可以用纤细形容的脚踝，用力向后一拽，然后在他因失去平衡而晃神的空档，握住他的肩膀将Joker压倒在地上。

Joker嗷地痛呼一声，他手中的枪还没有举起就被batman打掉，然而在他将Joker的手拷上时，他听见了微不可闻的一声呜咽。

Joker在颤抖，从batman的角度看到他苍白的后颈染上了不太正常的红色，他的身体散发出惊人的高热，他们紧紧相贴的部分温暖像要融化一般。他怀疑Joker想搞什么假装可怜的戏码，于是更加用力地抓紧了他的手腕，用于威慑作用，他下意识地释放出一点alpha的信息素。

他的信息素就像点燃引线的火，Joker在他身下发出一声柔软的低鸣，正当batman感到疑惑时，Joker身上那若有若无的甜腻气息突然爆炸一般扩大，浓郁的罂粟香从他裸露的后颈处散发，就像毒品似的爬上batman的神经。Joker在喘息，汗水沿着他的鼻尖滑落，他扭头瞪向状况外的batman，咬牙切齿的警告听起来像只小猫在哼哼。

"天杀的蝙蝠侠，把你的信息素收起来！"

他发情了。

蝙蝠仍然处于震惊中，Joker灵敏矫捷的身手和他常年被火药味掩盖的信息素时常让batman忘了他是个omega。今天他在战斗时下意识地释放alpha信息素，只是想起到警告意味—然而不巧的是他赶上了Joker的发情期，而他成了那个触发开关的人。

可是当他收起信息素时一切已经晚了。Joker变得不甚清醒，汗水把他额前的碎发弄得乱糟糟，绿眼睛亮得可怕，他就像每个处于发情期的omega一样，拼命地想要寻求alpha的抚慰。

他勾住batman的脖子将他拉近，那具包裹在西服里纤瘦的身体此刻像条灵活的水蛇一样在他身上磨蹭，Joker狠狠地咬上batman的下唇，唇齿交缠间发出一串模糊不清的呜咽。

"这是你自找的麻烦。"Joker红着眼睛，冲着难得没有拒绝的batman恶狠狠地说，然后他就沉溺于紧挨着他的强壮alpha的气息中，连主动索吻都变得困难。

omega的甜蜜气息直冲batman的大脑，这让他的本能在体内蠢蠢欲动。他不想在这种时候和错误的对象做爱，但是Joker的看起来的确很难受，而这种状况的责任很大一部分在于他。于是他暂时地放任了自己，他单手托抱起Joker，感觉到那团热乎乎的瘦小身躯瞬间像树懒似的抱紧他，Joker呼出的混杂着罂粟香的热气和他逐渐粗重的呼吸混合在一起，他低头和Joker交换了一个吻，他们的舌头忘乎所以地纠缠着，batman热血上涌，他第一次体会到和Joker接吻的感觉如此美好，与他充满危险性的所作所为相比，他的嘴唇柔软甜蜜得难以置信。

他们一开始在屋顶上，batman扶住Joker干瘦的肩膀，在他染上情潮的苍白脖颈上吮吸，留下一串新鲜的殷红。他感到Joker戴着皮手套的手指抚上他的脸颊，紫色西服下摆掩映的腰身展现出惊人的柔韧性，不断挺动着试图发泄欲火。

batman按住Joker的脑袋，柔软的绿发摩擦得他掌心发痒。他已经开始控制不住地想象，他扶着Joker的脑袋把他的阴茎送入这张柔软甜蜜的小嘴的感觉。事实上他也的确这样做了，Joker近乎贪婪地靠近那根庞然大物，被他的alpha气息刺激得膝盖发软。他有点着迷地想，现在我要给小蝙蝠口交。一想到这个Joker几乎要大笑。

Joker跪下来含住令他血脉贲张的alpha阴茎，小口地舔舐着，优雅得像在品尝美味。然后他将batman的阴茎吞到底，前端死死地抵在他的喉咙处，引起那里一阵剧烈的收缩。Joker蹙起眉，汗水流下来，挂在他浓密的睫毛上。那双目光低垂的宝石绿眼睛全神贯注地盯着在他口中进出的性器，视线里充满炽热的欲望和…爱意。

他回想起他们共度的许多个夜晚，在哥谭灯火通明的街道上你追我赶，这是他们之间永不停歇的游戏。他不是没有渴望过蝙蝠，毕竟他是一个那么完美的alpha，有着强壮的身体和迷人的气味，但是出于某种原因，他害怕这样做的后果。他怕结合会让他们之间的游戏毁掉，但是现在—他没法拒绝，omega的本能让他甘愿做个含屌的婊子。

很快激烈的进出弄花了Joker的口红，前液混合着Joker不断分泌的唾液将他的嘴唇弄得亮晶晶的，在他的下巴上留下湿乎乎的痕迹。Joker的表情看上去很享受，他甚至发出愉悦的哼叫，batman只感觉那张包裹着他的湿热小嘴被撑开张大成O型的样子让他有种奇异的快感，他喘着气，手指轻轻抚上Joker殷红的嘴角，按着他的脑袋重重地向前顶了几下，这让拼命吮吸alpha气息的omega化成了一滩水，Joker努力让舌尖沿着柱身打转，吞掉有着batman信息素味道的每一滴前液，它闻起来像是哥谭的夜晚。他爱死这个味道了，恨不得把他的香水换成batman的信息素，但是他怀疑这会让他每天都欲火中烧。

他现在希望batman可以摸摸他，他下面湿得难受，温软的后穴抽搐着试图含住什么，却只能换来一阵空虚的绞痛。而他的阴茎也硬的发疼，在剪裁合身的西裤里憋得难受。

尽管察觉到omega的渴望，batman却没有立刻满足他。他对于掌控Joker有种病态的爱好，而这种掌控感通常是来自于折磨他，看着他在自己手下像只没人要的狗似的蔫着尾巴，一边哆哆嗦嗦一边求batman放过他。于是batman抽出自己被包裹的阴茎，看着Joker沉溺在情欲中茫然的表情，他的嘴甚至还因为突然失去了吮吸物而不适应地微微张着，batman能看见他嘴里艳红的舌尖，口水顺着他的嘴角流下来。他爱这个表情，这甚至让他精神的老二又胀大了几分。

当他意识到batman存心折磨他时，Joker立刻惊慌失措地用脸去蹭那根让他欲罢不能的肉棒，近乎虔诚地落下亲吻，卑微地讨好他的alpha。他害怕自己不能得到一顿操，他害怕batman会狠心把他丢回阿卡姆，让一个散发甜腻诱人气息的omega在监狱里度过可怕的一夜，他不敢想象之后的事情。他只想要他的小蝙蝠。

Joker顺从的样子稍稍满足了batman，他奖励似的揉揉那头软绵绵的绿发，这让Joker发出舒服的呼噜声。在发情期的欲求之下Joker作为犯罪王子不可一世的态度都烟消云散，只剩下低声下气求操的模样，这让batman十分受用。他甚至残忍地想，这就是Joker应该有的样子，他应该这样卑微乖巧地雌伏在他身下，而不是去搞那些让他头疼的破坏。

于是他触碰了Joker，像抱起小孩子一样穿过他的腋下把颤抖的小丑抱到自己腿上，他还戴着手铐，只能像个布娃娃一样被他摆弄。batman褪下Joker材质上乘的裤子，毫不怜惜地用力揉捏浑圆的臀瓣，从那张他下面那张嫩红小嘴里吐露出来的液体沾湿了他的手指。Joker挺直腰身，发自内心地感到喜悦，他的小蝙蝠要操他了。batman捏住Joker似乎一掰就可以折断的腰，将他稍稍举高一些，然后重重地破开汁水淋漓的穴口顶了进去。这让Joker险些跌下去，他仰头夸张地浪叫一声，随后咬紧嘴唇迫不及待地耸动起来，那张妆花了的脸一副陶醉的神情。

batman喘着粗气，Joker的后穴就好像某种有生命力的活物，一个劲地把他的阴茎往更深处吸，发情期的omega身体内部湿热紧致得让他几乎失控，他握住Joker瘦长的腿，往上顶弄的同时欣赏他情迷意乱的样子，他看上去和那些沉迷欲海的婊子没什么区别，但他自己或多或少也明白，对于Joker来说，他甘愿成为蝙蝠侠的小婊子。

"Batsy…再深一点…对，往死里操我！"

Joker因为得到了他想要的而咯咯笑起来，但紧接着他就因为batman一次比一次凶猛的操弄笑不出来了，他开始扭动着急切地汲取，因为每一次捣弄而腿根抽搐，阴茎进出使得敏感的内壁被牵动着拉扯出来一部分，他们交合的部分一片泥泞，各种体液混合着把那里弄得一团糟。Joker感觉自己是世界上最幸福的小丑，没有什么能很好过被蝙蝠阴茎操了。batman好心地解开了他的手铐，那个铁环挂在他被勒出红痕的细瘦手腕上，这让Joker能腾出一只手扶着他保持平衡。

他感觉自己的脑子要被操空，无所谓什么犯罪计划，任何事物都比不上此时此刻他体内的感觉—被他的alpha狠狠侵犯，捅开内里，严丝合缝地操过每一寸不平的褶皱，他们贴合的地方都有无数细小敏锐的神经，制造着洪水一般汹涌澎湃的快感，Joker直不起腰，他像海上漂浮的人一样趴在batman的胸膛上，任他大开大合的动作带着自己驰骋。

batman很喜欢看到迷乱状态的Joker，每当这种时候他就会像一只小猫一样呜呜地叫着，乖乖地趴在他身上动都动不了。他会一边用他淫荡多汁，紧得他头皮发麻的小穴死死地缠着他的阴茎，一边轻柔地呼唤他，为他喘息呻吟，他失了神的绿色眼睛会努力尝试着对焦，然后在他一波又一波的进攻里溃不成军。这样的情形让batman感觉自己完完全全地占有了他，从身到心。

所以他难得地用温柔的声音回应他的小丑，"Pudding…"这个称呼让晕晕乎乎的Joker努力地从情欲中抬起头，迷茫地看着batman。噢，他的小蝙蝠，Joker痴迷地伸手去触摸batman头盔上的尖尖耳朵，毫无章法地亲吻他汗湿的方下巴，他的小蝙蝠似乎有点不满意地扯住他的手铐往后一拽，他就因为失去平衡而重重地坐下去。他尖叫着射出来了，这一下直接进到了最深处，蝙蝠阴茎几乎要捅开生殖腔了。

这个认知让Joker感到害怕。他不愿意被蝙蝠操开生殖腔，不是因为他不想，而是他害怕自己如果怀上蝙蝠的孩子，他会被抛弃，他的蝙蝠会厌恶他，而他呢，会成为一个悲惨的omega，一个不被他所爱的alpha接受的omega。

所以Joker拼命地想清醒一点，他抗拒地推了推batman的胸膛，虽然这力道像猫咪的爪子一样虚软无力，但是成功地引起了batman的注意。Joker仰起那张被泪水弄花的可怜兮兮的小脸，语调里还带着乞求的鼻音，"别操进去…求你了。"

这让batman几乎冷笑了，事到如今他还以为自己有选择的余地吗？还是说他的生殖腔是留给别的什么人？无论哪种理由都足以让占有欲极强的蝙蝠生气了。他换了个姿势，翻身把Joker压在身下，凶狠地进出起来，而每一次都目标明确，就是要进入最深处，破开那个闭合的腔口。

Joker察觉到他的意图，尖叫着挣扎起来，然而batman只需要轻轻一拽就能把他拉回怀里继续，那根粗大的阴茎不知疲累地钉入他体内，Joker感觉自己像个熟透的果实，被剧烈的动作榨出一股股汁液。他哭了起来，泪水没完没了地落下，沿着透出红色的脸颊滚到两侧。

batman似乎也没想到他会哭，一瞬间有点晃神。但是这种脆弱的表现却激发了他掩埋深处的虐待欲，batman几乎是更加奋力地操入深处，带着把小丑拆吃入腹的力度，反复碾压着Joker早已红肿的前列腺，让他射过一次的阴茎在疼痛和快感中颤颤巍巍地站起来，吐出清冽的前液。

"不要了…放开我！"Joker哭叫起来，身体却由于本能在拼命迎合侵入他的alpha，他的哭声让batman的愤怒被点燃，刚才主动爬上他求操的人是谁？他几乎是用揍Joker的力道在操他，阴茎凶狠地破开omega柔嫩湿滑的内里，压过敏感的前列腺，直直地撞上生殖腔。

Joker的双腿被batman握在手里被迫打开，他抽抽噎噎地想要躲避，然而抬高的腰身却不停扭动着想让alpha进入得更深。Joker绝望了，他清楚发情期的omega脑袋里除了和alpha做爱没别的东西，他在alpha手里始终是被欲望奴役的低贱生物。他的反抗在汹涌的本能下微不足道，不一会儿就被带入一轮新的高热中，几乎迷失了自己。

batman看着Joker渐渐平息了挣扎，开始随着他的节奏摆动自己的臀部，他的紫色西服皱皱巴巴的，被他们的体液弄湿，散发着两种信息素交缠的味道。他抚上Joker湿润发红的眼角，发情期的omega会贴近他们身边的一切热源，于是Joker就像猫咪一样用脸蹭着他的手指，那双意识不甚清明的绿眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着他，口中喃喃着他的名字。

batman心里一软，身下的动作稍稍放轻了一点。为什么要拒绝呢？他俯身吻掉了Joker脸颊上的泪，第一次用手握住他涨成粉红色的阴茎，替他上下套弄，这让Joker发出一声满足的呼噜，绞着batman的后穴缠的更紧了，柔软的内壁紧紧箍着深埋进他体内的阴茎，他们都喘息起来，batman把他跳动着即将达到高潮的性器送入最深处，抵着那处生殖腔最后顶弄了几下，Joker感受到一种令人愉悦的酸痛，omega隐秘的身体构造在告诉他，他被蝙蝠操开了—肿胀的龟头顶开了最后一点阻碍，毫不留情地捅入窄窄的腔口，那是一种比被操前列腺更令他发疯的感觉，他按耐不住地用手肘撑起上身，胸膛剧烈起伏着发出颤抖婉转的尖叫，然后他感到无数白光钻进他的脑袋，把每一处空间都照亮，滚热的精液冲刷着他最脆弱的地方，让他绷紧了脚背，除了抓紧batman扶着他腰的手别无他法，只能在一波波爬上他脊椎神经的高潮中哭喊。

蝙蝠阴茎成结了，那个结卡住他的腔口，执着而坚定地向里面喷射着精液，伴随着一种难以置信的温暖和舒适感，Joker在近乎窒息的快感中察觉到，他被标记了。被他的小蝙蝠完全地占有了。

当他们终于从高潮的余韵中回过神来，Joker摸了摸自己被精液填满的微微涨起来的小腹，尽管咬着嘴唇也没忍住眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。这下全完了。他绝望地想，不敢抬头去看蝙蝠的眼睛。如果他怀孕了—他一定会怀孕，但是或许他可以去打掉？比起这个，他瑟缩了一下脖子，蝙蝠一时冲动标记了他，他一定会后悔的，然后…然后他就会被暴怒的蝙蝠扔回阿卡姆，他不会再陪他游戏了。

或许是标记的缘故，这让batman几乎是立刻就感觉到了他的omega散发着一种悲伤的气息，这不应该是会出现在Joker身上的情绪。他惊讶地低头去检查他怀里靠着的omega，几乎和他额头相抵，声音里有着他自己都没有察觉的温柔，"你怎么了？"

Joker吸了吸鼻子，他真的太丢人了，而且是在他的小蝙蝠面前，他会被嫌弃的，一定会。于是他没有抬头，只是轻轻推了推蝙蝠的胸膛，无言地示意他一切已经结束了。但是，一个令人安心的温暖重量落到他的头上，Joker停止了哭泣，不敢相信地抬头看向正关切地注视着他的batman，他的手放在Joker的绿发上，轻轻地抚摸他。

好吧。Joker开始痛恨他的蝙蝠面具了。他好想看看他的眼睛，在里面寻找一丝他渴望的温情。但是蝙蝠在摸他，甚至收紧了手臂让他汲取到更多的来自alpha的温暖，这感觉太好了，太不…正常了。

Joker感觉鼻子又开始发酸。他妈的他的泪腺是坏了吗？所以他在自己又掉眼泪之前赶紧问蝙蝠，你会远离我吗，再也不陪我玩？

远离？这个说法batman几乎没能理解，他盯着一副躲躲闪闪神情的Joker，然后瞬间明白了他之前的抗拒和顾虑，他几乎要笑出来。原来这就是他担心的，batman安抚性地在Joker腮边落下一个吻，稍稍释放一点信息素让他放松。

"我标记了你，不是吗？"batman满意地看到他的小疯子望向他眼中惊讶的神情，"这不是一时兴起，但是…"

Joker的心又提了起来，他紧张地重复了一遍，"但是？"

"比起你的那些游戏，我更喜欢这样和你相处。"

batman在Joker乳白色的脖颈上留下一个轻吻，深深地呼吸着他的omega身上稍微和缓了一些的甜香味。Joker感觉自己又能呼吸了，他咯咯笑起来，他没听错吧？他的小蝙蝠在和他调情。而且他这下确定了，他不会被蝙蝠嫌弃，他愿意和他结合，哪怕他是个在道义上与他势不两立的杀人小丑。

Joker快要溺死在他的alpha那好闻的信息素里了，他感觉自己的体内又窜起无名火，发情期的热潮还没有完全过去。如果他愿意，Joker勾住batman的脖子，又把自己的嘴唇送了过去，他会在蝙蝠车里操他吗？标记后alpha能更加轻易地察觉到omega的状态，batman揽住Joker的腰，在他的鼻尖上吻了一下，他们该换个地方了，他不希望一会儿被Gordon或者其他什么人发现他们在屋顶上做爱—只是因为解释起来很麻烦。

在黑暗的蝙蝠车里，batman的喘息和阴茎一同送入Joker体内时，他张开双臂搂紧了他的蝙蝠。

他敢保证，发情期过去他绝对不会乖乖听话什么都不干，他还有好多个想和小蝙蝠一起玩的游戏呢。但是起码现在，他着迷地嗅着蝙蝠身上的味道，抓紧了他的披风。现在，就让他好好享受一会儿，舒舒服服地挨一顿操，讨好一下他的蝙蝠—反正他一定会原谅他的，对吧？


End file.
